My Version of How Snape Called Lily Mudblood
by ellie111lee
Summary: This is my version : Obviously takes place in 5th year. Sev was working on a potion in Room of Requirement and Lily came in...See how James comes into the picture!


**Hey you guys! I know that this ain't the real thing, but I just wanna write it, k?**

* * *

Lily's pov:

I ran back to my dorm, not remembering when the last time I was so angry like this.

Maybe because there hadn't been a time when I had been so positively boiling with anger that it took a lot of deep breaths and counting for me to calm down.

And of course it had been because of him. _Again_. The reason why I was so furious and frustrated. It was always him. Always the reason why he annoyed me so easily, as if it were nothing? But this time, it was about Severus. I can't believe he tried to tell me that Severus had fired an Unforgivable on him.

Even if he did, I'm sure he had been forced or something! The Severus Snape I know would never go that way! Because of that, Potter and I had the fifteenth row this year. When will this childish act stop? It's already 5th year! He should be all grown up and not like his silly friends! Marauders, they call themselves! At least Remus is sensible...but he still agrees to play pranks on the rest on the school!

And yesterday, he had the cheek to ask me out! Again! When did this start? I suppose in third year. Almost every Hogsmeade weekend, he would ask me out with lilies or chocolates or something like those! I would never ever like someone like James!

Oh Merlin...did I just say James? I meant Potter!

Ugh! Who am I fooling? Okay, I would say that Potter is cute...he's also bloody wonderful and is bloody staunch friend! I mean, I'm smart enough to figure out Remus was a werewolf and the other Marauders became animagi to help him. I told them I know already. And I admit, sometimes l would laugh at the pranks he and his friends pull. Fine, I'll say that I have just a teeny weeny little crush on Potter.

So I have mixed feelings. But there is more hate than...like. I think. Why does Potter have to be so bloody irritating?

I sighed and pulled myself out of my thoughts. I looked at my pillow, which I had beaten subconsciously while thinking about James.

I ambled out of the room and went to meet Severus in the Room of Requirement.

* * *

'Hey Sev! What potion are you working on?' I greeted my best friend who was in the middle of the room which was a potions lab, just cause he wanted it to be. Hogwarts is amazing!

'I am trying to make Felix Felicis', he replied.

I stared, open mouthed and wide eyes. I mean, we were 5th years! I bet 7th years don't even know the first ingredient to Felix Felicis. 'Sev, are you sure?'

His eyes flashed with anger. 'What? You think I can't do it? That I'm incapable?'

I backed away from the sudden anger he had directed at me. 'I'm just saying, it's not easy to do it alone! I was going to ask you if I could help! But since it seems like you don't want me around, I'll leave!' I turned away, with tears already forming in my eyes. Stupid tear ducts.

I felt Sev grab my arm and was about to struggle out of his grasp when I heard his voice, desperate and sorrowful, 'Please, don't leave. I need you.' I softened at his words and sat down on one of the two comfy chairs that had suddenly appeared(an: Room of Requirement, remember? Tee hee).

'Severus, what's going on? You've been looking tired and like the whole world has been put on your shoulders. Your eyes are lifeless. Where's my best friend?'

He whispered inaudibly, making it so hard for me to hear, 'I don't know.'

'How can you not know? You are you! Don't let others take control of you! Especially your friends! Stop listening to them!' I tried to give him encouragement, but knew I failed.

'Lily,' he shook his head, 'you don't understand. If I don't, I would have to go through hell!'

'Oh, that's pretty low of you! Wouldn't you rather die than having someone killed because of you? Don't you know that your talents would be a great help to You-Know-Who? Don't you know that-'

He interrupted me by saying, 'I'm not going to be tortured! All the people who I love are! I would rather die than see them tortured but the Dark Lord knows that and so he would resort to torturing others, especially a mudblood like y-' he stopped himself just before he said that revolting and offending word which was referring to _me_.

'WHAT?' I screeched. Putting emphasis on each word, I continued. 'WHAT did you just say? I don't _care_ if you are forced to join him because of that! I can't believe you would stoop to that word!' My voice dropped to a whisper as I continued. 'I can't believe you used to be my friend.'

I turned on my heel and left, not wanting to see the hot tears slowly rolling down my ex best friend's grief-stricken face.

This time when he called me, I didn't turn back. Instead, I just walked straight on to wherever my feet carried me, my own tears falling uncontrollably.

* * *

James' pov:

My friends, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew raced noisily to the infirmary, but stopping as we turned into the entrance, not wanting the school nurse, Mdm Pomfrey, to scold us again. Remus had gone through another one of the full moons.

'Hey Moony!' I greeted Remus Lupin with that nickname I had because of his furry little problem. And because of that...he was in the infirmary. We had used spells to heal ourselves. As for Remus, he had to stay in bed and to drink foul-smelling potions. Poor bloke!

He gritted his teeth. 'Stop calling me Moony!'

'Okay, okay! But what if we each had nicknames?' I suggested.

'What would they represent?' Peter asked.

'Hmm...we could go with our animagi forms. Remus could go with Moony!' Sirius hyperactively suggested. Remus and I rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

Sirius, wanting to keep the idea going, said, 'Well, we just have to make it less obvious! Like...Peter could be Wormtail!' The victim made a face.

'Ha! Keep on going with those, and we'll be laughing at ourselves!' I retorted. 'I have better things to do like trying to get Lily Evans with me on a date!'

'Didn't you fight with her this morning?' Remus pointed out. I shrugged my shoulders and went on my merry way to find the gorgeous red haired girl.

* * *

I was walking aimlessly, when I heard footsteps coming closer and closer around the corner. _Those_ footsteps of Lily Evans.

Yes, I can recognise her footsteps. Usually, it was brisk, short steps with a little kindness hidden in them when she was happy. But this time it was sad. A little more heavy so there were longer pauses before she took the next step. I know you think it's weird. But hey, if you looked out for her every day, you find that you can tell by the footsteps that it was Lily. (an: I can recognise my bff's footsteps…so I just included this )

She suddenly turned and collided into me. I grabbed her arm before she could fall.

'You okay, Lily Flower?' I asked, using my rejected name for her.

Instead of struggling to get away then hexing me like she always did, she fell into me. I could hear her sobbing silently. This was a miracle. I shook myself out of my insignificant thoughts and soothed her. 'Tell me what happened. No rush, though.'

She told me that Snivellus(an: thats a nickname for Snape, just in case you didn't know :) )had used that profane and forbidden word, almost referring to her.

I widened my eyes and stomped angrily to the Room of Requirement, thinking that I need to see Severus Snape, Lily following behind me. But he wasn't there. We ran out in search for him and caught him walking in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

* * *

Snape's pov:

After Lils left, I kept away the potions materials, grabbed my books and left that room where the most horrible memory of my 15 years had happened.

How could I refer to my sweet, innocent and kind flower as a mudblood? Wait, she's not mine and never was, and never will be. Where did I go wrong? I'm sorry I'm not loyal in order to be in Hufflepuff, or too stupid to not be in Ravenclaw, or too cowardly to be put in Griffyndor.

I guess it just slipped out. My stupid Slytherin friends, throwing the horrendous word around so carelessly, had affected me. I'm weak.

I thought all this as I trudged my way in a slow, lethargic manner, back to the stupid house's common room.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps and felt a rough hand clamp over my shoulder.

* * *

Nobody's pov:

'Snape!' James furiously shouted his name, after grabbing his shoulder.

Lily screamed, 'Don't hurt him!'

'You still want to defend this dastardly pathetic excuse of a-'

Lily cut James off. 'No, James! I need to deal with him myself!'

'Lily!' Severus called out. James thought, how dare that prat still call her by her first name?

'Lily?' James scoffed. 'Didn't you mean to say that disgusting word?'

Severus glared at James then continued. 'I never meant to call you mudblood! It just-'

This time, it wasn't James who was interrupted by Lily. She had her wand out and was breathing heavily, had yelled, 'Slipped out? It's too late! I've made excuses for you for FIVE WHOLE FLIPPING YEARS! None of my friends understand why I even _talk _to you. I didn't know why too. You and your _precious and pathetic_ death eater friends. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine. Goodbye, Snape.'

Severus flinched at her words, especially since she had called him by his last name. Lily raised her wand and Sevreus prepared for the spell, but it never came.

James heard those footsteps running away from the area. 'Oh, for Merlin's sake!**Avis**!(an: a spell that launches birds from your wand, the one Hermione used against Ron in 6th year)'

Immediately, birds appeared from nowhere and went after the desired victim. James ran to the direction where Lily went. He realised something. Lily had called him James.

* * *

James' pov:

I took out the well-used Marauder's Map and checked to see where my Flower was. I ran as fast as my feet carried me to the Room of Requirement. Her head was bent down, arms on her lap. Unmistakingly, she was still crying.

Her voice was shaky, failing to cover the sobbing that was starting to break out. 'Why, James, why did he have to turn out like this? Why did your words have to be so true?'

I bent down and hesitatingly, wrapped my arms around her and tried to soothe her. 'Lily, he's still going to be someone that cares about you...but he can't show it.'

She nodded vigorously and lifted her head up from her lap. I released her from the hug. A tissue box appeared(an: again, Room of Requirement :) ) and she took one of the thin sheets that were popping out from it.

She wiped her tears on it and forced a smile. 'At least I have other friends like you and the rest of the Marauders, right?'

'Perhaps more?' I softly said.

She threw me a look, covering her heartbroken face. 'What?'

I fumbled with my hands and said, 'Nothing.'

There was a moment of silence.

'Well, come on! We can't have you crying over Snivellus now, can we?' I jovially said.

'I guess we can't.' She stood up.

We walked back to the Gryffindor common room, talking about whatever came to our minds. Since she knew about Remus' furry little problem and my friends being animagi, as well as me, I decided that I could tell her about Sirius suggesting nickname for each of us.

She thought for a while, then said, 'Well, your form is a stag, right? Another word for antlers on the stag is prongs.' 'Prongs...that's a pretty sensible name. Poor Peter got Wormtail. I'll use it, since you were the one suggested it.'

She smiled a beautiful smile. The smile wasn't beautiful, no. It was her who made the smile beautiful.

* * *

Nobody's pov:

And that's how a love/hate relationship

turned into a beautiful friendship then

romance with a tragic, yet heart-warming ending then

an epic story of...you know...HARRY POTTER!

* * *

**Haha I personally like the ending ! no flames please :)))))**


End file.
